It has long been known to produce beverages of various formulations. Improved and new formulations are desirable to meet changing market demands. In particular, there is perceived market demand for beverages having alternative nutritional characteristics, including, for example, alternative calorie content. Also, there is perceived market demand for beverages having alternative flavor profiles, including good taste and mouthfeel. In addition, there is consumer interest in beverages and other beverage products, such as beverage concentrates, etc. whose formulations make greater use of natural ingredients, that is, ingredients distilled, extracted, concentrated or similarly obtained from harvested plants and other naturally occurring sources, with limited or no further processing.
The development of new beverage formulations, for example, new beverage formulations employing alternative sweeteners, flavorants, flavor enhancing agents and the like, presents challenges in addressing associated bitterness and/or other off-tastes. In addition, such challenges typically are presented in new beverage formulations developed for alternative nutritional and/or flavor profiles. Also, there is need for new beverage formulations which can satisfactorily meet the combination of objectives including nutritional characteristics, flavor, shelf life, and other objectives.
Development of new beverage formulations has faced obstacles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,191 suggests that carbonated beverages which contain blends of saccharin or Stevia extract with aspartame tend to be less organoleptically pleasing than those containing sugar.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide beverages and other beverage products. It is an object of at least certain embodiments of the invention (that is, not necessarily all embodiments of the invention) to provide beverages and other beverage products having desirable taste properties. It is an object of at least certain (but not necessarily all) embodiments of the invention to provide beverages and other beverage products having improved formulations. These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention or of certain embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure and description of exemplary embodiments.